Abandon All Hope
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus travel to Corinth shortly after Iolaus continues on with the son of Zeus on his journeys, as the smaller man struggles with the memories and nightmares from his time being dead and possessed by Dahak. To make matters worse, their time spent in their homeland becomes a struggle for survival as an enemy from their past causes trouble for the two heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Abandon All Hope

Chapter One

It was a crisp, cloudy morning the third night after the half god and his usually charismatic best friend had fought to save the world from Michael, a leader of the Light, men and women, who died and now look over the world, punishing the wicked and blessing those that lead a righteous life, and the four horsemen. Three nights passed since Michael had granted Hercules his greatest desire for his willingness to die for the sake of the world and Iolaus his life back for his willingness to sacrifice his soul for the same cause.

Iolaus had asked that he and Hercules travel to Thrace to do some fishing and over the last few nights, as Hercules was just happy to have his best friend alive again and back by his side, the son of Zeus had failed to notice that he was having a difficult time readjusting to life after returning from the dead, as he kept the nightmares and fears from his time of being possessed by Dahak hidden beneath a mask of energy and humor.

After leaving Thrace and beginning their long walk through the forests outside of the city, Hercules looked over at Iolaus as he asked, "So, where to now?"

The shorter man answered casually, "I don't know. Why don't you just pick? I'm just happy to have gotten a little fishing in again. It feels like it's been forever. Maybe the next city we visit will have plenty of women."

"Yeah, that would be great, for you I mean," Hercules replied quietly, not really sure when the best time would be to bring up the fact that he had gone fishing not too long ago with the Iolaus from the alternate world, not really sure if he should bring up that he had invited the duplicate of his friend to become his partner for a time at all, as he thought that Iolaus might think he had tried to replace him. "Perhaps we could go to Corinth. I think both Jason and Iphicles would be happy to see you again. I wrote them to let them know that your back."

"I'd like to see them again too, but… We can meet them in Athens or Lechaio even," Iolaus responded nervously. "There are lots of beautiful women in Athens. I think we all could use some company, if you know what I mean."

Hercules looked at his friend skeptically as he asked, "What's wrong with visiting Corinth? What's going on, Iolaus?"

Iolaus looked up at his friend and answered, "Nothing, it's just… I really think that it would better if they came out to meet up with us."

"Come on, I know there's more to it than that," Hercules replied as he stopped walking and turned to face him. "I know now that you've been, well a little less yourself. I've ignored it until now because I am just glad to have you back and I thought that it was nothing, but obviously I was wrong. Talk to me."

"Look, I… Hercules, I just don't think it's a good idea for me to go back into Corinth," Iolaus responded sadly. "In case you don't recall, the last time I was there I tried to… I tried to make them my slaves basically through force and under the penalty of death so that I could eventually take over the world. I even managed to scare all of the gods into another world, remember?"

Hercules felt like an idiot for not realizing Iolaus felt this way sooner and after taking a few moments to think, he finally spoke up again saying, "I can't believe it. I am the worst friend ever. I'm sorry."

Iolaus looked back at Hercules in surprise as he said, "What? No, Hercules, you're not a bad friend. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial. I'm fine, really."

"Obviously not if you're afraid to go back to your own home," Hercules answered as he crossed his arms in disbelief. "And your fears are not in any way trivial."

"I'm not afraid, I just think that it would be best not to go back," Iolaus replied casually. "Corinth wasn't much of a home for me anyway. I mean, I didn't really have a family and you, Jason, and Iphicles were who were important to the people. I was just a thief and I was okay with that."

Hercules responded, "I thought we've been over this, Iolaus, you were more than a thief and are more than just my sidekick. Despite what people say, or don't say, you're as much of a hero as I am, as Jason and Iphicles are, and as for what happened after you died, it was all Dahak, not you, but it was because of you that Dahak was destroyed and the world became safe again."

Iolaus shrugged and then spoke again saying, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to fight him. I was so ashamed for giving into him and betraying you, I felt that I deserved to suffer while he did all of those terrible things. I remember everything, Hercules. I felt their pain and saw the fear on their faces as I threatened them and then killed those that refused to comply. I remember it all whenever I close my eyes, in my nightmares. I may not have been the one that did it, but it was because of me that Dahak was able to and as far as the people of Corinth, as well as all the people in the other cities I tormented, it was me."

"They all know who you are, Iolaus," Hercules continued to protest.

"Maybe some of them," the shorter man answered. "I know you, Iphicles, Jason, and a few more may forgive me, but I doubt the rest will. I don't think I would be welcome back in Corinth, Hercules, and I think you know that."

Hercules shook his head in disagreement as he replied, "You'll never know that if you don't try, Iolaus. I think you'd be surprised by how understanding and forgiving our people can be. Who knows, maybe they won't even notice you at all."

Iolaus let out a small chuckle as he responded, "Very funny. Now you're just mocking me."

"Maybe a little," Hercules said with a smile. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to come with me back home?"

"Fine, maybe you're right," Iolaus answered, still unsure if he was making the right decision. "I would like to see our friends again."

As they finally continued on in their journey, now toward Corinth, Hercules and Iolaus began to joke and bicker back and forth as they always did. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from afar up upon a hill above them by a shadowy figure, who smiled as she observed the two friends' conversation moments before and now as they walked away toward the great city. It was thanks to their talk that she now knew the perfect plan to accomplish what she's already tried to do once, but failed; the perfect plan to destroy Hercules.


	2. Chapter 2

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Two

It was mid afternoon when Hercules and Iolaus finally arrived in Corinth a few days after leaving Thrace. As Iolaus looked around him, everything appeared to be basically the same from when he last saw it before he had died. Iolaus had no idea how long he had been dead for, nor did he really care to know, but he was happy to see that Dahak's actions didn't do any apparent damage. However, as the two friends strolled through the village, the smaller man could also not help to notice the fearful or angry looks of the people he walked past.

"Now I'm beginning to wish that people actually didn't notice me," Iolaus said quietly as he made his way over to a well in the center of town and began to pull up the bucket for a drink.

"Don't let the looks get to you," Hercules responded calmly. "I'm sure they're just a little confused or nervous. You're here with me. Once they see that you're not a threat to them and that you and I are our usual, charming selves, they'll all return to normal and everything will be just fine. I wonder if Jason's here in town, or if we have to head out to his home in the outskirts?"

It was then that a voice sounded from behind them answering, "If you head up that way, you'll just find an empty house."

Both Hercules and Iolaus turned around to see Jason standing there, carrying a bag of feed for his animals over his shoulders until he quickly dropped it and embraced Hercules' hand in a greeting as Hercules shouted out, "Hey, Jason! Good to see you again, my friend. How have you been?"

"Things have been good up here again," Jason replied, then looked over at Iolaus, and smiled. "My God, so the letter I got this morning was true. Is it really you? I mean, you're not from another world like the other one?"

"The other one?" Iolaus asked in confusion as he looked over at Hercules.

Hercules quickly responded, "No, he's the real deal all right; alive and well."

Iolaus looked to his friend for an explanation as he asked, "Am I missing something?"

"Why don't you and Jason just shake hands for now," Hercules answered as Jason moved forward and embraced Iolaus in a friendly hug, happy to see him alive once again. "I'll explain later, I promise."

"It's great to have you back, Iolaus," Jason said after they let go and stepped back. "We've really missed you; me, Iphicles, Lilith, and the rest of the old gang."

Before Jason started to mention anything more about the other Iolaus or something about Dahak, Hercules spoke up again saying, "Why don't we all head to the palace so that we can all visit with Iphicles as well, that is, if he's even here."

Jason nodded as he replied, "As far as I know, he's here. I saw him a couple days ago. He's been doing pretty well. I've even heard that a new young lady has once again caught his eye. Rena was an amazing woman, but Iphicles deserves to be happy again. If you ask me, it's about time. I think we'll have much to celebrate tonight. What do you say we have ourselves a party, in your honor, Iolaus?"

"That really isn't necessary, guys," the smaller man answered. "I think that Iphicles' news…"

"Is nothing compared to you coming back from the dead," Hercules interrupted him before his best friend could try to kill the mood any more. "A party is an excellent idea and I think my brother will agree."

Iolaus stared between his two friends, then rolled his eyes as he finally relented, and replied, "Fine, you're right. A party sounds great."

Jason picked up his bag of feed, threw it over his shoulder, then walked over toward one of the houses nearby, and began to talk with one of the men that lived there as he dropped the large load off, to leave it there for now until he would come back through later on to collect it again on his way home, as it was the same place he had purchased the feed from minutes before his friends arrived.

Jason turned back to his friends and said, "All right, let's get out of here."

"You know, I'll catch up to you," Iolaus responded as he noticed someone familiar through the crowd, whom he needed to see for a few minutes, then started to jog off. "I won't be long!"

"Do you know what that was all about?" Jason asked.

Hercules shook his head, as he didn't see who it was Iolaus ran off to talk to, then answered, "I have no idea. Listen, Jason, I think for now it's best if none of us brought up either Dahak or the other Iolaus, at least for now; especially Dahak though. Iolaus is really struggling with everything that's happened and blaming himself for it all, as you can imagine. I had trouble trying to convince him to come here on account of the looks he's been getting since we've arrived."

Jason nodded as he replied, "I thought something was off. Are you thinking that the people here are thinking that Iolaus is still Dahak, or that they're afraid he's going to continue the work Dahak's started?"

"I'm not really sure, but Iolaus sure does," Hercules responded. "Let's just try to keep his mind on having a good time tonight. I'm sure we've got nothing to worry about."

A few minutes later…

"Whatever it is you're here to steal, I would really think again," Iolaus spoke up smugly as he snuck up behind the man known all throughout Greece as the King of Thieves.

Autolycus jumped as he turned around to see Hercules' brave sidekick standing behind him, then began to poke him and stare as if he was looking back at a ghost, and finally asked, "What on earth… how are you here? Are you real?"

Iolaus quickly answered him, "Of course I'm real. What kind of question is that?"

"Nothing, I mean… well, I had heard along the grapevine that you had died," Autolycus replied nervously. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

"No, of course not," Iolaus responded. "I'm as real as you are. The truth is, I did die, for awhile, but now I'm back. It's a long, complicated story, but it doesn't really matter. Now, why are you here in Corinth and acting like you usually do whenever you're caught about to steal something?"

The thief laughed as he answered, "Ha, you have no proof that I'm here to steal anything. For all you know, I could be here to visit my, not so dead, mother, I could be here for some kind of celebration, or I could be here just to purchase a few supplies and a warm meal."

Iolaus scoffed as he replied, "Now I know you're here to steal something. First of all, I get the feeling your mother, if you even have one, doesn't live here in Corinth, second, there's no celebration going on here today except for the one the king and our friends are going to be throwing tonight up at the palace, which you have no way of knowing about since it was just thought up a few minutes ago, and finally, you don't purchase anything. You steal everything you have."

"Not true, my grappling hook was given to me by my father just before he died," Autolycus responded. "Now, what's this about there being a celebration tonight up at the palace and how do I score myself and invitation to this royal shindig?"

"If you promise to behave yourself tonight, then you can come with me," Iolaus answered, not because he wanted more attention on him during the party, but because he hoped to prevent the thief from stealing whatever it was Iolaus knew he was there for. "The more, the merrier I suppose."

Autolycus was about to say something again when suddenly a large in stature stranger walked up to Iolaus, punched him hard enough in the face to knock the smaller man back a few steps, and then spoke up angrily saying, "How dare you come back here and pretend like all the evil you caused was nothing!"

The thief quickly moved to stand between Iolaus and the man that had just attacked him, and then replied, "Whoa, hold on just a minute, big fella. I'm not sure what you think my friend here has done, but I think you've got the wrong man."

"I don't have the wrong man, buddy," the man responded gruffly as he easily shoved Autolycus aside, then grabbed Iolaus by the front of his vest, and lifted him up off the ground and up against the wall of one of the huts behind him as if Iolaus weighed nothing at all. "What's the matter with you? Your powers gone and abandoned you?"

"Listen, you're right about me," Iolaus answered fearfully while he didn't struggle in the man's grasp, knowing that whatever Dahak, whom he knew the man believed him to be, had done to this man was something awful. "I mean, I'm not the person you think I am. I didn't do whatever it is you think I did, but the monster that did is gone. Hercules defeated him."

Autolycus just stared at the two men in front of him, while the bystanders around them stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion as well, as the stranger shoved Iolaus harder back against the wall, then finally roughly released him, and replied, "We're not finished yet, but there are too many people around. I will make you pay for what you've done, I promise you that."

The man just stood there and stared angrily at Iolaus as Autolycus pulled his friend away from his attacker and pushed him to walk away. As they did so, a woman wearing a dark cloak to cover her face and body walked up from behind the large man to stand beside him and smiled as she too observed the two men walking away toward the palace.

She spoke first as she continued to stare ahead and said softly, "You and I are after two different things, but if you allow me, I can help you get what it is you want, which would in turn help me to achieve what it is I want as well."

"I don't need help from a freak like you," the brute responded cruelly as he could barely make out her dark face, realizing that she probably wasn't a normal woman. "I can take care of him myself."

"Perhaps you can, but it seems to me that you want him to suffer for what he's done to you," the woman spoke again. "I can make it so and you won't be alone. Others will stand behind you."

The man stared at her as he asked, "Why would you help me?"

She finally turned to face him as she answered, "Come with me and I will explain everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Three

When Hercules and Jason arrived at the palace, Iphicles was sitting down on his throne as he listened to an argument between a few different villagers complaining about one man selling a horse to another for a price that was far more than what the creature was actually worth, as the horse was older than the seller had initially claimed. As the argument continued on far longer than it should have, when the king noticed his brother and friend walking in, Iphicles finally stood up and swiftly settled the problem by ordering the seller to return a quarter of the money the buyer had given him. At first, the seller wasn't happy with the demand, but quickly did so anyway when the king had threatened him with thirty days in the stocks for trying to cheat the buyer.

As the villagers began to leave the main hall, Iphicles stepped down from his throne, then walked over to Hercules and Jason, and embraced each of their hands in greeting as he spoke up saying, "Hello again, Jason; brother. It is good to see you again, Hercules. It has been a long time, but seeing as I've been out of the country on business for so long and especially after hearing about Iolaus, I am so sorry. I know how much he meant to you. He was a good friend to me as well. I understand why you haven't been back for so long."

Hercules looked over at Jason and then back at his brother as he replied, "Actually, I'm here because I wanted to give you the good news, that Iolaus is alive again; a reward for helping me to save the world. It's a long story, which I'll be happy to share with you both later… I take it you didn't receive my letter yet?"

"No, I haven't, but the last few days have been long and frustrating, as it seems everyone has something to complain about," Iphicles responded. "Iolaus being alive again is excellent news. News that is worthy of a celebration; tonight!"

"We were hoping you would feel that way," Jason answered as he clasped Iphicles' shoulder in excitement.

The king looked around and then asked, "Where is our guest of honor?"

Hercules replied, "He saw someone he wanted to talk to in town. He'll be here…"

"Sooner than you think," Iolaus interrupted as he walked into the room, followed by slowly Autolycus, who appeared to be casing the place, as both Hercules and Iolaus knew the kind of man he was. "And look who I found sneaking around town."

"Autolycus," Hercules responded as the two newest arrivals joined them near the throne. "It appears to be a day of gathering with old friends. What exactly are you doing here in Corinth?"

The king of thieves grumbled as he answered, "If you're insinuating that I'm here to steal something, I've already told Goldilocks here that you have nothing to worry about. I was here for a warm meal and a nice place to sleep for a change, but seeing as you guys are throwing some kind of celebration tonight, it looks like I really lucked out. I guess it pays being related to and good friends with the king of Corinth."

Iolaus looked over at his friends as he replied, "I only invited him so that we could make sure he doesn't go off and do anything stupid, or steal something he shouldn't. Remember the last time we were together he nearly got himself and us mauled by a panther? I'm not really in the mood to protect him from himself tonight."

"Yeah, me neither," Hercules responded in agreement. "By the way, Jason, Iphicles, meet Autolycus, otherwise known as the King of Thieves."

"Any friend of Hercules is a friend of mine," the thief answered as he bowed before the king. "With the exception of Iolaus here of course. I wouldn't exactly call him my friend. He's more of an acquaintance and a big thorn in my side."

Iolaus rolled his eyes and then looked between his three friends as he asked, "So, is the party still on?"

As Iphicles shook Autolycus' hand, the king replied, "Yes, of course there will be a celebration tonight, in honor of your miraculous return. Besides, I also have someone new in my life that I'd like you all to meet. She's really something."

"That really isn't necessary," the smaller man responded, despite knowing that his protests would be ignored. "The celebration being in my honor, I mean. Of course I want to meet your new love."

"It is too necessary," Jason answered. "It isn't often that a hero returns from the dead. Besides, a celebration will do us all some good. Now, I just have to try to send word to the rest of our friends. They'll never forgive me if I don't invite them and they'll be happy to see both of you again."

Autolycus leaned over to Hercules and whispered, "And who exactly are the rest of your friends?"

Hercules smiled and replied, "It looks like you're going to get to meet the rest of the Argonauts."

"The Argonauts, you mean… the famous Argonauts as in, Jason and the Argonauts?" the thief asked in surprise. "You mean they're real?"

"That's right," Iolaus responded. "And if you thought trying to steal whatever it is you really came here for would be difficult with us around, know that it will be impossible with all of us, so don't even think about it."

As Iolaus was speaking to the King of Thieves, Hercules finally noticed as his best friend was subtly running his hand along his upper chest as if he was in pain and when he walked away to speak with Jason about trying to get into touch with their friends, Hercules turned to Autolycus and quietly asked, "Did something happen after he met up with you in town?"

The thief answered, "Look, it's none of my business. He asked me not to say anything, so I promised."

"Break your promise," Hercules replied curtly. "What do you care anyway? If something happened, I need to know about it. Did you two get into a fight?"

"Look, I get that you're only trying to protect him because he just returned from the dead and all, but he can take care of himself… I think," Autolycus responded, sounding less confident than before.

Iphicles spoke again saying, "I can order you to tell us, if I have to."

Autolycus finally gave in as he answered, "All right, all right, but don't tell him I told you. We were just talking when some huge brute walked up to Iolaus and punched him hard enough across the face to cause him to take a few steps back, then roughly picked him up off the ground, and shoved him back against a wall. He started saying some crazy things and Iolaus just took it. He didn't even try to fight back."

"What was he saying?" Hercules asked again in concern for his friend.

"Something like, 'how dare you come back here and pretend like the evil you caused was nothing," Autolycus continued. "He asked Iolaus why he wasn't fighting back and if his powers had abandoned him. When the guy noticed everyone around us watching, he finally backed off and released Iolaus as he told him that he wasn't finished. He swore to Iolaus that he would make him pay. I tried to interfere, but… Look, I have no idea what the guy was talking about, but if you ask me, Iolaus is going to be in for some trouble if you don't look out for him. That man was one angry bully."

Hercules stared at Iolaus, who was still talking with Jason several feet away from them and completely unaware of his friends' conversation and worried glances, then Iphicles spoke up again and said, "I can have a few extra guards posted around the palace tonight and on the lookout for any trouble should it arise."

The son of Zeus replied, "I think that might be a good idea. And if we can find a way to distract Iolaus for a bit, I think it would be a good idea if the rest of us have that talk. There are some things you all need to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Four

As Hercules, Autolycus, and Iphicles were talking, Jason and Iolaus walked back over to them, causing the others to quickly stop talking about the problem at hand, then Iolaus spoke up, and said, "Hey Herc, do you know how to get into contact with Hermes by any chance? I mean, without having to search all over creation trying to find him like Autolycus and I had to do the last time we needed his help?"

Hercules smiled as he answered, "Yes, I know a way. Is that your plan to get the message out about our celebration tonight to the gang? That actually is brilliant."

"Thanks, I thought so," Iolaus responded. "Go and get in touch with your brother. I think I'm going to go to… Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Alacia; the woman I've been looking forward to introduce you all to since we've met,," Iphicles replied as he followed Iolaus' line of sight as he was staring at the beautiful woman that just walked into the main hall. "She is something, isn't she?"

As the young woman walked in between everyone to stand by the king's side, Iolaus quickly cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, she certainly is."

Hercules smiled at his friend's embarrassment, then looked over at his brother, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alacia."

"And you, Hercules," she responded sweetly. "Iphicles has told me all about you. And who are your friends?"

"These two here are my best friends in the world, Iolaus and Jason, whom I'm surprised you haven't already met," Hercules replied as he looked between the two and then back at his brother's lady.

She spoke up again saying, "Well, as I'm sure Iphicles' has told you, he's been out of the country for a while and seeing as we met along his travels…"

Hercules nodded as he interrupted, "You came back at the same time he did, of course. And this other guy here is Autolycus, whom I'm not so sure I would call my friend, but he's… well he's something."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, fair lady," the King of Thieves said as he bowed down before her as well and then gently kissed her hand.

"And how exactly did the two of you meet?" Jason asked.

Alacia looked up at Iphicles lovingly as she answered, "Iphicles had just come back into Greece and stopped off in my village, which was under attack by a group of soldiers that were trying to steal all of our crops and animals. Iphicles was brave as he and his men fought them off. I was an innkeeper where he settled down for the night, but I was much too shy to really speak with him, though we both were somewhat attracted to each other. Thankfully, I had a little help from the Goddess of Love and well, you know the rest."

Iolaus looked between Alacia and the king in surprise as he asked, "Aphrodite set the two of you up? How long have you actually known each other?"

"Plenty long enough to know that we're in love," Iphicles responded.

"You'll have to forgive Iolaus' outburst," Hercules replied as he patted his friend's back. "He's always been skeptical of Aphrodite's true intentions, though he'll never admit that he likes her best out of all the gods. Congratulations, the both of you."

Iolaus objected as he quickly said, "I never said that I didn't like your sister best. In fact, I actually do like her best, seeing as the rest of your family members, with a few exceptions, have tried to kill you once or twice. Aphrodite's great, but you have to admit that her matchmaking does usually tend to cause some problems."

Hercules smiled as he answered, "I think that's only when it comes to her trying to help you find love. She messes with you because it makes her laugh, but she always tries to make it right in the end, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Iolaus responded as he finally turned back to Iphicles and Alacia. "Congratulations guys. You're a lucky woman, Alacia. Iphicles is a good man and a good king."

"Thank you, Iolaus," the king replied as he took Iolaus' hand and shook it in a friendly gesture. "Now, why don't you and Alacia go and talk with our chefs about the food arrangements for tonight, while the rest of us take care of the rest."

Iolaus nodded and looked over at the woman as she smiled, then together the two of the walked off. Once they had left the room, Hercules shared with Jason what Autolycus had explained to him and his brother just before he and Iolaus had come back over to them after discussing their plan to get into contact with their friends. Then, the son of Zeus went on to explain the things that Iolaus had discussed with him a few days before, as well as everything he had been through since his best friend's death back in Samaria.

However, before he could finish, Aphrodite suddenly shimmered in, dressed in hardly anything at all as she usually did, and spoke up worryingly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, big brother, but I'm afraid we really need to talk. Something terrible is going to happen. Now, I'm not sure what it is, but… All of the gods are sensing it again and we're afraid. We think she's back."

Hercules and his friends all looked at his sister in confusion as he asked, "What are you all sensing? Who's back?"

Aphrodite just stared at Hercules as she asked, "Can't you sense her? She's the same one that helped Callisto put you in that other realm a while back, remember?"

"Hope, the Great Evil," Hercules answered quietly, anger evident in his tone. "That's just great; as if we didn't already have plenty to worry about right now."

"This Great Evil as you call her has an actual name like Hope?" Autolycus asked to no one in particular. "Doesn't that just have a ring of irony to it?"

Jason looked over at Hercules and then at the goddess standing between them all as he spoke up again asking, "Do you have any idea what this, Hope, is after?"

Aphrodite put her hands in the air as she responded, "Duh, she wants to destroy Hercules of course! With big brother gone for good, she'll be free to spread her evil throughout the world and no god or goddess will be able to stand against her, out of fear that she may have the power to destroy them, just as she did Strife."

"There has to be a way to stop her once and for all," Hercules replied. "Do you have any idea how we can do that, Aphrodite?"

"How about you go back and find that knife covered in hind's blood, which you left buried in the rock at my old sanctuary, and use it to stab her over and over with!" Ares suddenly answered angrily as he too shimmered in, after listening to the entire conversation while remaining invisible. "It's the least she deserves for killing Strife."

Hercules rolled his eyes as his brother appeared before them and then responded, "Hello to you too, Ares. I should have known that you'd be lurking around here somewhere too. I'm afraid that your suggestion is not going to happen."

Ares quickly replied, "Why not? Do you really think you can appeal to the good you think might be buried deep within her or something? She's called the Great Evil for a reason! Because there is no good within her at all and she'll kill you, as well as all your little friends here, without even blinking an eye."

"I may have to destroy her and I won't hesitate if it comes down to it in order to protect the world, but even if I did get back that knife with the hind's blood on it, I really don't think it will be strong enough to kill her," Hercules answered. "Seeing as all the gods are afraid of her, it's obvious that's she more than that."

"What else is she?" Ares growled.

Hercules looked between everyone standing around him as he responded, "I'm not really sure, but I have a feeling she's about as powerful and evil as Dahak was. The good thing is, I was able to defeat him. The bad thing, is that his defeat came at a great cost. I' not sure I can go through that again."

It was then that Iolaus walked into the room after hearing most of the last half of their conversation and replied, "If she wants to destroy Hercules, then I'm ready to do whatever it takes to defeat her first. We wouldn't be heroes if we weren't prepared to make the sacrifices necessary to do so."

"Iolaus is right," Jason continued. "We're with you, Hercules."

"All of us," Iphicles agreed.

Autolycus added, "Me too. Why not, if not then we're all probably going to be dead, right?"

Hercules smiled at all of his friends, then looked over at Ares and Aphrodite, and answered, "It looks like we're in for a fight. Go and talk amongst the other gods, especially Zeus, and find out if anyone knows of a way to defeat Hope. Let them know that we're willing to fight to stop her once and for all."

Both gods shimmered out, then Jason spoke up again as he said, "So, it looks like the party tonight is going to have to be put on hold."

"Actually, until Hope makes herself known, there's not much we can do, but wait," Iolaus responded. "Maybe a party is just what we need before a big fight. Besides, we might have a better chance if we had the Argonauts here to help us. They'd be disappointed if we didn't try to get them here for this."

"All right, I'll send for Hermes," Hercules replied casually. "Good call, Iolaus."


	5. Chapter 5

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Five

The celebration that night seemed to go off without a hitch a soon as the rest of the Argonauts finally arrived, a little later than expected, but not too late to be able to join in the fun. It wasn't a grand affair, as the party was just a group of friends getting together to celebrate the life, or in a way the rebirth, of one of their own, as well as the king of Corinth's introduction of his soon to be wife, Alacia.

Hercules stood with his brother, Iphicles, and Jason, who were all listening to Alacia finish the story of how she had gotten to know the king and about her life before they had met. Autolycus had been surrounded by a number of beautiful women most of the night, as he was even more of a ladies' man than Iolaus was. On any given night, Iolaus would have been jealous, but ever since he had come back, women had been the farthest thing from his mind, despite the façade that he tried to put off in order to show the others he was all right. Tonight, Hercules saw right through it as he watched his friend speaking with Archivus, the Argonauts' recorder and author of their heroics, as well as the other teammates, Phoebe and Domesticles.

Archivus spoke up saying, "You know, when I heard the news that you had died, Iolaus, I didn't want to believe it, even though I knew it was true, but I said to the others that somehow, you would someday come back and I was right. Which reminds me, you two owe me five dinars each; pay up."

Phoebe pulled out a few coins from her satchel she carried on her and handed them over to the writer as she responded, "I can't believe that's a bet you actually won, not that I'm not grateful he was right, Iolaus. It's really good to have you back."

"Thank you," Iolaus answered softly as Domesticles handed over his five dinars to Archivus as well. "It's good to be back. The other side is not as glamorous as you can imagine."

"But you ended up in the Elysian Fields," Phoebe replied as she looked at her friend in confusion. "It's a perfect paradise for everyone who is accepted there."

Iolaus realized then that Hercules' never actually let them know what had really happened to him, but before he could say anything to either agree with her or to set her straight about where he had been since after he died, Hercules walked over to help him out and responded, "The Elysian Fields are quite miraculous. Is everyone here having a good time?"

Domesticles quickly picked up a couple of goblets of wine, handed one to each of his friends, except for Hercules, as he only drank at weddings, and then answered, "Seeing as we are drinking and you are not, my friend, we're having a marvelous time. Now tell me, what is this about a fight happening later? What did you do to anger this god now?"

"Hope isn't exactly a god," Iolaus quickly replied. "She's actually a lot more powerful, though not many people know about her."

"Iolaus is right," Hercules said. "She's what the gods call a Great Evil and well, like most of the gods, she also wants me dead. I just don't understand why she doesn't just kill me outright. She could, since Zeus' protection order over me doesn't extend to her, but for whatever reason, she won't."

Iolaus responded, "She's like a cat playing with its prey before she finally decides to kill it. The first time she tried to destroy Hercules, she used Callisto and Ares and had them open up a portal to another realm in order to send Hercules through so that Callisto could then travel back in time to kill Alchmene before he was even born, without Hercules' interference. I actually had to save him for once, that is until Hercules found a way to escape from that place on his own."

Phoebe asked, "You mean, you travelled back in time too in order to stop a goddess?"

"A sadistic freak of a goddess," Iolaus answered. "And yes, I did. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. I had to or Hercules never would have been born, I would have grown up to be nothing more than a thief, and the world would always be in constant peril, without a hero around to save it."

"There are other heroes in this world, you know, Iolaus," Hercules contradicted.

Iolaus nodded as he replied, Yes, but many of them are right here I this room and it's thanks to you that we are who we are. It's certainly because of you that I'm here."

Jason walked over with Autolycus, Iphicles and Alacia, as the former king picked up his own goblet, followed by the others, and responded, "I'll drink to that; to Hercules!"

"To Hercules!" Everyone followed suit.

"Thanks, I think," Hercules said, then smiled and shrugged off the praise.

Archivus finally turned to Iolaus again and spoke up again saying, "So Iolaus, I'd like for you to share with me how you died and what you did while you were on the other side. Your story is story that must be told."

Iolaus' temperament suddenly changed from being energized and happy to weary as he finally answered calmly, "I'm afraid my story isn't much of a story and certainly not one I'd care to see in print. I'm sorry, Archivus; everyone. I think I'm going to go turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Before anyone could say anything, Iolaus just turned and walked away from them, leaving them all behind to stare after their friend in bewilderment. Suddenly, no one was in the mood to continue on celebrating any longer and after a few minutes, everyone finally turned to look at Hercules for an explanation as to why Archivus' request had changed things so drastically.

"I don't understand," the writer said in confusion. "What did I say?"

"It's a really long story," Hercules replied as he looked over at Jason, as he already knew the whole story. "For now, let's just say that his death came with a high price and ever since he's been back, he's been suffering nightmares from his time while being… well while being dead."

Phoebe softly spoke again as she responded, "I'm sorry. We had no idea. If we did, we certainly wouldn't have brought it up at all."

Hercules nodded as he answered, "He knows that. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, he'll be his usual, charismatic self again and will have forgotten everything about tonight. Now, I think I'm going to go and check on him, to make sure he's all right. See you all tomorrow?"

"We'll be here," Domesticles replied. "Ready and waiting for our next big battle against this Great Evil of yours."

"Good," the son of Zeus spoke again as he turned and left the room. "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Six

It wasn't longer after Iolaus entered his room to settle in for the night that Hercules came in to make sure he was doing okay. The smaller man reassured the son of Zeus that he was fine, just like he always did, but Hercules knew better. However, he didn't press the issue, knowing that it wasn't going to do him, or Iolaus, any good. Instead, Hercules let it slide and began to speak with him again about what Iolaus claimed was the more important matter.

"If Aphrodite and even Ares can find out a way to destroy her, then we'll have no problems that we can't handle," Iolaus said confidently. "I mean, there are certainly plenty of us to fight against whatever she throws at us."

"I agree, but I wouldn't underestimate her," Hercules replied. "You of all people have seen firsthand what it is she's capable of."

Iolaus looked up at his friend and asked, "Are you worried?"

Hercules quickly answered, "I'm not, if you're not. I think we just need some rest and that way, we'll be more alert for when the fighting begins. Try to get some sleep tonight, Iolaus, and try not to worry. So far, the two of us are undefeated when it comes to destroying any evil that we come up against and though we may not be able to count on Ares, as we usually can't, we can count on my sister. If there's a way to get rid of Hope for good, she'll find it."

"I know," Iolaus responded. "Thanks, Herc. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, just don't make me have to lift you over my head a number of times until you wake up again," Hercules replied and then left the room, leaving Iolaus alone to settle down and get to bed, though the smaller man didn't feel much like sleeping, despite how tired he was from the lack of sleep, as he knew what would come once he closed his eyes.

Iolaus eventually did fall asleep after lying awake for as long as he could and it wasn't long until the nightmares came. Images of Gilgamesh flashed though his mind as the villain impelled the dagger into his chest and through his heart, the anguish on Hercules' face as he was forced to watch him die, memories of his time being taunted by Dahak while in his best friend's image, and finally, and worst of all, the feelings of fear and the suffering he had caused while under Dahak's control. He was forced to watch it all, over and over again, until his mind finally allowed him to awaken once again, as cold sweat covered his body and his hands trembled with fear that he had no control over.

Tonight was no different, but instead of waking, not too far away from where his friend slept, he awoke within the dimly lit room upon a bed inside the palace, only to see the darkness of the Great Evil standing before him. As soon as he did, Iolaus bolted off of the bed and grabbed for his sword in order to defend himself against her, no matter how futile he knew his weapon would be.

Iolaus spoke up as he asked, "What are you doing in here? We know what you want and if you think that you can win this time, you're wrong. We will defeat you just like we did before."

Hope spoke up softly as she answered, "You're right. I do want to see Hercules destroyed once and for all and you and he did defeat me the last time, but it was because I underestimated a few things."

"What things?" Iolaus asked again as he raised his sword up a little higher.

"I underestimated you for one," she responded coldly. "I should have known how far you would go to protect and save Hercules' life. I also overestimated Callisto's abilities and will to do as I had asked her to do, but that doesn't matter anymore. She's paying the price for her failure. I realize now that the only way to get rid of Hercules is to use you against him, which is why I'm here."

Before Iolaus could say anymore or move to defend himself, Hope suddenly cast her powers over him, causing him to fall unconscious on the floor beside the bed, and when she was finished, she called out quietly, "It's finished."

As she said these words, three men, one of whom being the same man she had spoken to earlier that day in town that had wanted to harm the friend of the son of Zeus, all walked inside the room and lifted him off the floor, then together carried him out through the palace halls without being detected by the guards, again thanks to the Great Evil's dark magic. As they did so, she disappeared, but then reappeared once they all reached the outer gate surrounding the palace.

The main brute spoke up finally as he asked, "What do we do now? I mean, I know that you don't want us to kill him right away, but what do we do with him in the meantime, while we wait for you to put the rest of your plan in place?"

"Whatever you wish to do with him," Hope answered. "But I warn you now, if you kill him before I come back, you three will pay just as he is about to and there will be no mercy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," another one of the men responded. "We understand."

With that said, Hope suddenly disappeared from before them once again and then together the three men continued carrying the unconscious man between them to a place where they would be able to inflict suffering upon him without being discovered by any of those that would try to stop them; deep within the woods surrounding the city where there's a shrine built up to the goddess, Hera.

The next morning…

Iphicles, Alacia, Jason, Autolycus, and the Argonauts were all gathered within the great hall, getting ready to eat breakfast when Hercules suddenly burst into the room in a panic with Iolaus' sword in his hand as he looked to all of his friends and asked, "Have any of you seen Iolaus this morning? He wasn't in his room and I've searched everywhere for him."

Autolycus began stuffing food in his mouth as he replied, "He probably just went out for a long walk through the village. Maybe he still isn't over the mood he was in last night and he thought a walk might clear his mind."

"No, he wouldn't have done that knowing that Hope is out there somewhere planning something, as well as the man that attacked him yesterday and he certainly wouldn't have gone without his sword for protection," Hercules answered worryingly. "Besides, none of the guards saw him leave his room or walking around the palace. Something's wrong."

"I think Hercules is right," Jason agreed as he moved to stand by Hercules' side and then took his friend's sword in his hands to inspect it. "Where did you find his blade?"

The son of Zeus responded curtly, "On the floor."

Iphicles called out for his men, who walked into the room already dressed in their armor, and said, "Gather the others and search throughout the city for Iolaus and any signs of trouble. Report back to me if you find him or anything else that we'll need to know. Hercules, I'll walk with you to find the man responsible for the attack against him yesterday. Chances are pretty good that he's responsible for Iolaus' disappearance."

"Good, and that means that you, Autolycus, will need to come with us as well to help us identify him," Hercules replied as he looked straight over at the King of Thieves.

"Alright, but if you want my help, I hope you know that I'll be expecting some kind of reward afterward," he answered smugly. "Either twenty pieces of silver of fifty dinars will do the trick I think."

Hercules walked over and grabbed the thief by the front of his shirt, then shoved him forward as he responded, "I'm afraid today you're going to have to learn the lesson of doing things without the expectation of a reward because if you don't, my brother will have you thrown in prison."

Autolycus quickly replied, "I'll be happy to help you find Iolaus. I was just joking before."

"Right," Hercules spoke again. "Jason, if you and the others could work together with the guards search the city…"

"You've got it, Hercules," his good friend answered before he could finish. "Don't worry, we'll find him and if he did just wonder off without telling any of us, I swear I'll kill him."

Hercules watched as everyone, but his brother, Alacia, and Autolycus walk out, then responded fearfully to himself, "You and me both."


	7. Chapter 7

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Seven

Discord sat in boredom on Ares' throne inside his temple while the God of War paced back and forth in between firing bolts at random things around him in attempt to let out the rage that had built up inside of him since the witch that was responsible for killing Strife had come back. When Ares finally noticed Discord sitting there, he suddenly shot one of his lightning bolts at her, sending her flying across the room.

As she got up off the floor and dusted herself off, she spoke up finally saying, "Look, I get that you're still upset about that freaky, black-hearted witch being back, but what happened, happened. Why are you still so upset? Get over it already!"

Ares growled as he answered, "It isn't just that! I'm not sure what to think. On one hand, I hate her and want nothing more than to see her die a very bloody death, that is if she even bleeds, but on the other hand, Hope is here to kill my maddening, annoying little brother, which I've wanted more than anything ever since he was born, and she can actually do it because our father's protection order doesn't extend to her. I'm supposed to help Aphrodite find a way to kill her, but… a part of me just doesn't have the heart to do it."

"That's because you don't have a heart," Discord replied sarcastically.

"If I wanted you here for your cynicism, I would have asked for it, now shut up and let me rant!" Ares responded as he once again flung her across the room for her insolence. "I should let her finish what she came here to do and that way, both Hercules and that annoying little pest of his will be gone once and for all, but then if I do that, I won't have the distraction I need to make a move to destroy Hope as well. Hercules was always good at being the diversion so that I can do certain things behind his and the other gods' backs."

Discord spoke up again as she said, "I don't know how you're going to accomplish anything as long as Miss. Lovely Goodie- two- shoes is around. Your sister likes Hercules, for whatever reason, and right now, she's going around doing exactly what she told him she would."

The God of War answered, "I can handle, sis. I am still the strongest god on Mount Olympus, aside from dear old Dad himself."

"So you remind me and Deimos every day," Discord replied.

"It's because I have to remind you every day," Ares responded as he began to charge up another bolt in his palm. "Where is that little twit right now anyway?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered, "What am I, my brother's keeper? He's gone off to make a mess between the rulers of Larissa and Volos like you asked him to do, remember? You wanted his help to start a war between them."

Ares stifled the bolt and replied, "That's right. Good, at least something's going right for me today, at least as long as that dimwit doesn't screw up."

"Yeah, good luck on that," Discord responded. "Deimos can't help start a war if his life depended on it and if he wasn't a god, it would. You and I both know that it should be me who's your second in command, not him."

"Maybe if you didn't keep irritating me all the time, like you're doing right now, you would be, but seeing as you do, you can forget it," Ares answered again. "Now, get out of here and help Deimos before he does anything stupid, or at least anything more stupid."

As soon as she shimmered out, Ares fired several more bolts at the armor hanging up throughout his temple, then said, "I really need to get myself some new help, preferably a few gods that won't bicker like a couple of ravaging hyenas."

Meanwhile…

A man deep within the woods surrounding Corinth knelt down in front of a shrine built for Hera and prayed to the goddess, not knowing that she was no longer around to listen to those that worshiped her and the others. He was an angry and bitter man due to the recent loss of his wife and daughter and more than anything he wanted revenge on the man responsible for taking them away from him, but as he thought about what he had done about it, he wasn't so sure it was the right thing to do.

After remaining there alone for under an hour, one of his friend's walked up behind him and spoke up quietly saying, "She doesn't seem to care about people like you anymore, as she hasn't seemed to answer anyone's prayers in a really long time; mine included."

The man replied, "You're right. But this new goddess, or whatever she is, just so happened to come to you and help you out of the goodness of her heart? You don't even know who or what she is and you have no clue what she's going to expect from you in return."

"You're wrong, I do," the newcomer responded as he moved to sit down on the ground beside him. "She wants us to help her defeat an enemy."

"An enemy?" the man scoffed. "You mean Hercules, a son of Zeus for crying out loud. And in order to do this, she wanted us to kidnap and torture his best friend until she comes back to finish the job."

The large brute looked at his neighbor and asked, "Don't you want to make the man that drew your wife and daughter into his little cult and then killed them pay? Hercules' friend is that man. We've got him and we're going to kill him."

The younger man answered, "That man we kidnapped claims that he is not that monster. He may look like him, but he doesn't act like him. He isn't even fighting back to defend himself against us."

"That man is a monster!" the brute shouted angrily. "He isn't defending himself because he knows he's guilty! He died and then came back to life like a freak of nature, as Dahak, because he willingly let him in."

"Did she tell you that?" the man asked.

His friend replied, "She did, but it doesn't matter if he was possessed or not. Someone needs to pay for all the harm he caused. He needs to pay for the pain he caused… the pain he caused me. I didn't just lose my wife and child. I am now a pauper living on the streets. I lost my home, my money that I had fought to save my whole life; I lost my dignity. I lost everything and now revenge on the man responsible for all of this is within my reach. I will not allow you or a guilty conscience stand in my way. Not even Hercules or Zeus himself is going to stop me. Now, will you continue to help me, or will you give up your life for nothing?"

The man finally got up from off his knees and responded, "Hera isn't answering me, just as you said. Besides, it's already too late to spare my soul an eternity in Tartarus. I've come this far. So, I'll continue to help you. I just don't want to be the one that tortures him. I can't stand the site of blood."

"Don't worry," the brute said. "You can leave that to me and when the time comes to finish him off once and for all, we'll burn him. His screams will be heard all the way in Mount Olympus."


	8. Chapter 8

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Eight

When Iolaus finally awoke for the first time since being captured, the first thing he noticed was that his arms and legs were tied and tightly stretched by strong cords between two trees somewhere in the middle of the woods. Despite his efforts to free himself, the cords refused to give way and he soon realized that he was trapped wherever he was until his friends came to rescue him.

It wasn't long before the large brute, the same man that had attacked him in the city the day before, and a few other men and a woman walked into the clearing, which surprised Iolaus, as the last thing he remembered was being confronted by Hope in his room back at the palace. It was obvious that these men were working for her, but why she needed them, the friend to the son of Zeus wasn't sure. Before he could ask his kidnappers anything, their torture began and because he knew their reasons for doing what they were doing, Iolaus didn't try to defend himself.

What he suspected was several hours now passed by and so far, no one had even tried to speak with him, as they were more concerned with making him suffer for his crimes while being possessed by Dahak. Iolaus knew that Hercules would be angry with him for not fighting back, as his friend didn't blame him for Dahak's actions, but Iolaus couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't understand as he wasn't the one that had died and had been taken over to cause all the suffering that he had. Perhaps if Hercules knew how he truly felt, then he would know the reason for him not being able to fight back.

Later that evening, the brute finally walked back into the clearing and Iolaus expected him to begin the next beating, but instead, the man finally spoke up as he asked, "You don't know who I am, do you? You have no idea, what you did to me?"

Iolaus slowly lifted his head to look at his attacker and responded softly, "I know that I must have hurt you and from yesterday's attack, I must have done something horrible, for which I can only say how sorry I am, though I know that means nothing coming me. I remember everything I did while being possessed by Dahak, but I can't seem to remember your face."

"That's because I didn't fight for my family like I should have until it was too late because I was too much of a coward," the man replied angrily. "You drew them into your cult and then convinced them to give their lives in some kind of public mass suicide in order to show many of the non believers an example of your power. Do you remember Rowena and Alexander? They were my wife and my son. I'm Ariclytus. Did they ever talk about me?"

"Actually, they did," Iolaus answered regretfully. "Right at the end, just before they died. Now I remember. Believe me, if I could have fought Dahak long enough to help save your family and the rest of those people that died that day, I would have."

Ariclytus suddenly backhanded Iolaus hard across the face and then shouted, "And yet here you are once again in Corinth with Hercules, the greatest hero throughout all of Greece, acting as if you did none of the horror we were forced to endure. The monster you claim was in you is gone now and you have your life back, as if what we suffered meant nothing to the gods. How is it fair that you were rewarded and we continue to suffer because of you? I don't care whether you were possessed or not. It is our turn to make you suffer now and we now have help to do it."

Iolaus looked at Ariclytus again as he responded, "If you mean, Hope, then you're making a terrible mistake. I don't care what she promised you. If you fail, or if you go against her once you've finished with me, she will make your life far worse than you would be should you die and end up in Tartarus. She is the darkest of all evil. You can't trust her."

"I don't care about what happens to me anymore," the man replied coldly. "You've already taken everything from me. This witch is helping me get my revenge and if I suffer eternity in Tartarus or worse, it will all be worth it."

"You might think so now, but you won't when it will be too late for Hercules to save you and your friends," Iolaus answered as he finally turned his head as best as he could to look at the others that walked into the clearing with Ariclytus. "Are they willing to suffer and die like you?"

The woman with them moved forward and quietly responded, "You hurt all of us in some way. We want you to pay for it all and if that means dying to make it so, then each of us are willing to do so."

Iolaus nodded, then lowered his head against his chest, and replied, "Then, do what you're doing without the help of the witch. Hades will have more sympathy on you if you do die and he may be lenient. If there's anything that I can get you to trust me on, it has to be this."

"Don't listen to him, Gwen," one of the other men spoke up. "He's only trying to trick us again."

"If we have any chance of finishing this, then we need the witch's help," Ariclytus continued. "She's the only one who can hold off Hercules and the rest of his friends long enough for us to finish him. They are coming to find him. Do you want them to save Iolaus?"

Gwen looked between the three men she came with, then over at the beaten man I front of her, and answered, "No, I want the man responsible for killing my sister to pay. If you say this is the man, then I trust you that this is him."

Ariclytus nodded and said, "All right then. I'm going back into town for something and some food. We're running low and if we're going to finish this, we're going to need a few things. Come with me. You two stay here and do whatever you want to him. Just don't wound him bad enough to cause him any more than pain. He needs to remain alive or we're dead."

"What more do we need other than food?" one of the men asked.

"You'll find out," the brute stated coldly. "Soon enough, all of Corinth will be healed from the suffering this monster has caused and even Hercules won't be able to do anything about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Nine

The longer they searched throughout the city for Hercules' eccentric best friend, the more and more the son of Zeus began to lose hope; not hope that they would find him, but hope that they would find him alive, as Hercules knew that Iolaus no longer had his usual vitality in him thanks to Dahak taking much of the man he was before he had died. Hercules couldn't help but feel he was partially responsible for all this because he had not paid closer attention to how his friend was feeling sooner.

Finally, Autolycus spoke up saying, "Hercules, we've been searching for hours, not just through the city, but in the forest around us as well. Now, I'm not saying let's give up, but don't you think we ought to take a break so that we can find out from the others if they've had any luck yet?"

Without looking over at the King of Thieves, or even his brother, Hercules calmly replied, "If they find out anything, they'll come find us."

"Our kidnappers have to be around here somewhere," Iphicles responded.

"Well, your Highness, it looks like you're right," Autolycus said as he looked down the road from where they stood and noticed the brute that had attacked Iolaus the day before, talking with a meat vendor along with a woman, who was standing at his side. "Our man in question just came out of hiding it seems."

Hercules looked over in the direction the thief was looking, then walked over to him, and as he stood behind the man, the son of Zeus spoke up firmly, "I understand that you had tried to pick a fight with my friend yesterday for reasons beyond your understanding. Now he's missing; taken from his bed in the middle of the night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about his disappearance, do you?"

The man slowly turned around and gruffly answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. According to the rumors that have been floating around, it seems there are a lot of people around here that have a grudge against your little friend, Hercules."

"Look, in case you don't recall, I was there when you attacked our friend," Autolycus replied. "Don't even try to deny it. There aren't many men around here your size and as ugly as you."

"Why you…" Ariclytus attempted to say as he began to attack the thief, until Hercules stepped in between them and continued to stare at the man.

Hercules spoke up again as he asked, "Where is Iolaus?"

The brute glared at the half god as he responded, "The last time I saw him, was yesterday. I did attack him until your friend with the mustache here stepped in, but I swear that's it."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Hercules said coldly. "Others may be upset with him, but you're the only one who's actually attempted to try and according to my friend, you said that you weren't finished yet. Now, I'll ask you again, where is Iolaus?"

"My brother said he didn't see him since yesterday," the woman standing beside Ariclytus finally answered. "Why can't you just take him at his word and leave us alone to finish our shopping for our dinner?"

Hercules just looked down at the young woman as Iphicles replied, "You'll have to forgive us for our interruption, Miss. We're very worried for our missing friend. He means a lot to my brother. We're just trying to be thorough in our search."

Gwen softened the scowl on her face as she looked over at the king and then responded, "And my brother means a lot to me. I won't have yours slander mine in front of all these people."

"I'll apologize if I find out that I'm wrong about him, but until then, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to find Iolaus," Hercules answered firmly. "And believe me, if I find out that you are responsible for his disappearance and any harm that has come to him, Ariclytus, I promise you, I will make you pay."

"Trust me, you don't want to cross this son of Zeus, pal," Autolycus replied. "He's undefeated and plus he's got most of the gods on his side. You try to take him on, you'll have to take them on as well."

Without another word, both Ariclytus and Gwen walked away from Hercules and the others, then she looked over at the man beside her, and said quietly, "Don't let them get to you. You've got a god on your side too should they find out that we lied to them. She promised you revenge. You'll get it."

He looked over at her as he responded, "I'm not worried about that. I just don't like being threatened; not by anyone. Why did you tell them you were my sister?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind," she answered. "I figured it sounded better than if I were to tell them that I was your slave and mistress."

"I suppose you're right," the brute replied. "I may have lost everything else, but I'm certainly glad I didn't lose you too."

Her voice became cold as she responded, "Most of the time you don't act like you care. You go on and on about losing your wife and son, as well as your pride, saying that you lost everything, but you didn't. You still have me and you never let anyone know that we're together. You have no reputation! We being together shouldn't matter."

After seeing that they were no longer in view of anyone from the city, as they had entered into a barn that n o one was attending to at the moment, Ariclytus suddenly grabbed Gwen by the throat and shoved her against one of the stalls as he said angrily, "Once I finish off the monster and help the goddess destroy Hercules, my reputation will be restored and I won't have you mess that up for me. Do you understand that?"

"Without him loosening his grip on her, she quickly grasped, "Ye… yes!"

"Don't worry, Ariclytus, everything that you want will be given to you very soon now," Hope spoke as she suddenly appeared behind him and Gwen. "Now go and speak with the people, who you believe are as angry with Iolaus as you. Rile them up to join you in your thirst for vengeance and for those who are too afraid to do what is necessary and stand up to Hercules should he interfere, I will take care of them."

Ariclytus looked at the Great Evil as he asked, "Do you really believe you can defeat the son of Zeus? He is unbeatable."

Hope answered, "Yes, but that doesn't mean he hasn't lost. His best friend has paid the price for his defeats once and he shall again, even if I should fail this time as well. At the very least, you shall have what you want. Now go!"

And with that, Hope was gone once again and Gwen spoke up saying, "She scares me. I can't help, but wonder if what Iolaus said about her was true."

"It doesn't matter," the brute replied firmly. "Vengeance is all I care about."


	10. Chapter 10

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Ten

It wasn't long after their confrontation with the man, whom Hercules knew deep down was his friend's kidnapper, that Jason and the Argonauts finally caught up with the son of Zeus, Iphicles, and the King of Thieves and when they did, Hercules could see from their expressions that they had had just as much luck as the rest of them, but he also saw confusion and concern as well. Hercules knew what those emotions were for and waited for the first question to be thrown out.

However, before their friends could ask, Jason spoke up first saying, "We weren't able to find him or find out anything that could lead us to him. It's as if Iolaus has vanished off the face of the earth."

Hercules looked around him, then stared off in the distance through the trees surrounding the city, and responded, "He's around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking."

"The question is, where do we go next?" Domesticles asked. "If anyone around here is responsible, then they're really good at the game of deceit."

"Listen, Hercules, we know Iolaus and know that he would never be what the people throughout this city are saying about him or do all the terrible things they claim he has done, but where have these rumors and accusations come from?" Archivus asked finally without taking out his quill and writing pad as he would usually do, knowing that if Hercules agreed to tell them what was going on, that Iolaus would not wish for his story to be written, as their had made clear last night at the celebration. "Because we were out of the country with your brother, we don't know much. We asked Jason, but he told us it wasn't his place to share with us what really happened."

Phoebe nodded and then added, "If we have any chance at finding him and helping him, don't you think we ought to know the truth? If you're afraid we won't think of Iolaus the same way, don't worry. He's like a brother to me; to us. That could never happen."

The son of Zeus lowered his head, then raised it up again slowly, and answered solemnly, "You're right. There are some things that you should know. I'm just not sure where to begin."

"Just start at the beginning, with your fight in Samaria against Gilgamesh and how Iolaus died a hero," Jason replied as he stood back to listen to their friend.

"Iolaus and I were approached by an advisor to Gilgamesh, the king of Samaria, who asked us to join him on his journey back home to help the king fight a war that they were losing against their gods," Hercules began. "Iolaus tried to talk me out of agreeing to help them, but at the time, I felt that because I am the son of Zeus and have helped so many others, that it was my duty to help Gilgamesh and his people as well. So we went. To make a long story short, Gilgamesh betrayed us and used us to gain the power to destroy their gods and become one himself; thanks to help from Dahak."

Domesticles quickly asked, "You mean the stronger than god, monster that caused chaos and fear throughout most of Greece while we were gone?"

Hercules nodded and continued, "In order to free Dahak, Gilgamesh needed the heart of a warrior and planned to sacrifice his own sister to get it, but when he drove the dagger toward her, Iolaus jumped in the way to save her. The blade pierced his chest over his heart. All he had time to say was my name before he died. There was nothing… I couldn't save him no matter what I did to try. What I didn't know until sometime later, was after he died, Iolaus' soul did not go to Dumuzi, the Samarian god of the underworld, but that he had been taken by Dahak and seduced into agreeing to set him free. What Iolaus didn't know was that by agreeing to do so, Dahak was able to take possession of his body so that he could do all of what you've heard. All Iolaus wanted was to help save and protect the world from evil. Instead, Dahak destroyed all the good he's done, except in the eyes of those that truly know what's in his heart. He blames himself, for everything."

"Now I understand his reluctance and fear to tell us the truth," Phoebe spoke up again after a moment of silence as they all allowed what Hercules' was telling them to sink in. "And you destroyed Dahak and Iolaus was finally at peace."

"That is, until he came back to life, which we already know the story of, as Jason did tell us that," Archivus quickly added as he put all the pieces together. "But unfortunately, the people here in Corinth only see the monster that had once controlled Iolaus and not the good man that he is."

Domesticles said, "Which is why someone, or more than just someone, kidnapped him so that they can torture him before they kill him to make him pay for all the evil that Dahak had done."

Hercules nodded and was about to respond until he noticed Aphrodite standing nearby, motioning for him to come over so she could talk with him in private. He walked away from his friends and met up with the goddess near the city's border and away from prying eyes of the bystanders around them.

"Listen bro, I'm so sorry about Curly," Aphrodite said as he quickly leaned into him for a hug, as a gesture of comfort. "I couldn't help, but eavesdrop on that conversation you had with the rest of your friends just then. What he's gone though, it's just so awful!"

"You're right," Hercules agreed. "But none of it's his fault."

The Goddess of Love nodded as she answered, "I know. I've tried to find him myself, but I can't. It's as if he's no longer in this world."

Hercules looked at her quizzically as he replied, "This doesn't make any sense. You're the second person to say that, but he has to be here, unless…"

"Unless Hope is behind his disappearance too," Aphrodite finished his sentence for him. "She's obviously clouded my power and your abilities to find him, but why?"

"Because the last time she tried to get rid of me, Iolaus got in her way and battled Callisto to save me," Hercules responded. "She underestimated him, so now she's somehow using him in hope to finish me off for good this time."

It was then that Hope suddenly appeared to them as she spoke up saying, "You're right, Hercules. I have done as you've said and your friend is once again paying the price for your actions."

Hercules turned to her and asked angrily, "Where is he? What have you done?"

"It is not all my doing, but that of many of the people throughout Corinth, who blame Iolaus for his evil while under Dahak's possession," the Great Evil answered calmly as she revealed a window into what was happening to his friend by using her powers to create the portal.

"Why isn't he even trying to fight back?" Aphrodite asked fearfully as she and Hercules watched as three men, including Ariclytus, were taking turns afflicting him, his pain evident on his face. "Curly always has fight in him, no matter how much trouble he's in."

Hope spoke again as she replied, "He knows that he deserves to suffer."

As she snuffed the portal, Hercules moved to attack her until she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and swiftly reappeared behind them, then Hercules shouted, "Enough of this! Iolaus isn't to blame for anything Dahak did. He doesn't deserve to suffer anymore. If anyone's to blame, it's me. Let him go!"

"Are you truly willing to give your life for his?" Hope asked as she smiled.

"No, Hercules, you can't," Aphrodite quickly cut in before her brother could respond. "You're a son of Zeus and a protector of the world. I know how much Iolaus means to you, but you can't sacrifice your life for his."

Hercules glared at the goddess as he asked, "And what if I do?"

Aphrodite reached out and gently touched her brother's cheek as she answered softly, "Think about Iolaus. Think about what he would feel if you did this, for him. Do you really think that your sacrifice would help ease his pain? It would only make it worse, knowing that you died for him, just as he died fighting for you. Of all people, surely you can understand this, Hercules."

"Think about my offer," Hope said finally. "I'll be back for your answer soon. Just know that only you can save him, Hercules."

"I don't know what to do, Aphrodite," Hercules replied fearfully as he finally looked into his sister's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Eleven

Aphrodite shimmered out and then Hercules met back up with his friends in the palace's main hall. As he walked in, they thought that whatever the goddess had come to tell him, the news wasn't good, not knowing that Hope had come to him once again. They also saw a fire in his eyes. He was angry.

"What did the goddess of love say to you?" Jason asked. "I take it she hasn't had any luck yet?"

"How is it that she does not know how to bring this witch down?" Autolycus asked skeptically. "How can Zeus himself not know? I mean, they're gods for crying out loud! They created us."

Hercules answered grimly, "Yes, but they didn't create the daughter of evil. We did. Hope was created because of all of the evil we as humans have done since the beginning of time. She can't be killed, but she can be stopped. We just have to be patient and hope that Aphrodite can come through for us. She's doing all she can."

Iphicles nodded and then responded, "Okay then, so what's wrong then, other than the obvious I mean?"

"The reason we can't find Iolaus is because Hope has made it so that we can't," Hercules replied. "She's put some kind of cloak around them and right now, he's being tortured and beaten by some of our own people outside the city."

"How do you know this?" Domesticles asked again.

The son of Zeus answered, "While Aphrodite and I were talking, she appeared in order to show me a glimpse of what was being done to him, believing that she would be able to convince me to trade my life for his."

Phoebe responded, "Hercules, you can't…"

"Save it," Hercules quickly interrupted. "I've already been told how important I am to the safety of the world. I get it, but this is the second time Iolaus has suffered because I have failed to listen to his warnings, the second time I failed him. I can't lose him again and will do whatever it is that I have to do to save him, even if it means that I have to give my life over to the witch."

"You do realize that even if you do this, Hope isn't going to keep her word just because she said so, right?" Iphicles replied. "We'll figure something else out. There is always a way. You told me that once."

Archivus quickly spoke up as he asked, "What about Ariclytus? He was the first person to make a move against Iolaus. It's obvious he's more angry with him than most."

Phoebe nodded and added, "He has to be involved, if not the instigator. We should just track him down again and follow wherever he goes. Maybe, finding Iolaus won't be so hard after all."

"It's worth a shot," Hercules answered as he looked over at one of the Argonauts. "You're a great tracker, Phoebe. If you think that you can find him, then hopefully follow him back to wherever they're hiding out, do it, but be careful."

"I'll get word back to you as soon as I find Iolaus," she responded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Hercules nodded and said, "I know and thank you."

After she left, Iphicles spoke again saying, "So, now we've got the beginning of a plan. What do we do if this works and we finally come face to face with this Great Evil?"

"We defeat her," Hercules replied with more confidence than he felt. "Just as we've always done."

In the woods…

When Iolaus woke again after his latest beating, he managed to raise his head in order to try to focus on his surroundings. All he could feel was pain and didn't need to see the lashes from the whip used on him, nor the bruises, the lacerations, and the blood smeared across his chest, back, head, and arms to know how bad off he really was. However, he also knew that what he was feeling now was nothing compared to what was coming, as he blearily watched as a few of the people from the city worked on building a stake surrounded by sticks and fire brush, where he knew he would soon be burned to death.

Iolaus had seen two executions by fire in his life, once when he was fairly young, and yet he remembered everything, from the pain and fear across the victims' faces as they burned until they died, to the smell of their burnt flesh even days after the fire was put out. However, as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, the only thoughts that ran through his mind was fear for Hercules and the rest of his friends, who would all fight to try to save him, a man that had no right to be alive for a second time.

Meanwhile…

"What makes you think that you can get away with this?" one of Corinth's citizens shouted out through the crowd that had gathered around Ariclytus as he worked to get them involved in the fight that was to come, while Hope stood at a distance and waited. "You can't go up against Hercules, our king, as well as the Argonauts!"

The brute moved to stand in front of those that doubted him and answered, "I know fighting them will be more difficult than if you were just fighting each other as most of you have only done, but we aren't alone. We have an entity, even stronger than the gods on our side. She will help us in our fight so that we can kill the monster that hurt and killed so many of us. In doing so, we will also be able to prove that Hercules is no longer the hero we once thought he was."

A woman called out, "Hercules is a hero. He has saved us all time and time again."

"He stopped being a hero when he came back into Corinth protecting his friend," Gwen responded to help rally the people. "He claims he killed Dahak and that Iolaus is once again the man that we knew him to be before, but after all he's done, he can't just get a second chance at life. Not when we can't have our loved ones back."

"Forget it!" a man replied, followed by disagreements by those that disagreed. "We won't go up against a son of Zeus."

Hope suddenly raised her arms and emitted an energy that spread throughout the crowd as Ariclytus smiled and said, "You don't have much of a choice."


	12. Chapter 12

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Twelve

Hercules sat alone on the steps below the throne in the palace's main hall, as he twirled his best friend's sword around in his hands while trying to think of a way to stop Hope once and for all. She wasn't like any of the other evils he and his friends fought against before and she was even more powerful than the gods, who also couldn't be killed, yet he was always able to outsmart them in order to thwart their plans because they all had their weaknesses. However, Hope was the daughter of evil, the Great Evil, and this time, she was using the anger and hate of Corinth's people against Dahak, or Iolaus, to fight for her. How could he, the son of Zeus and the world's greatest hero, fight against them and still remain the hero in their eyes in order to save Iolaus and defeat Hope.

Hercules didn't care about the title given to him since he first started fighting against the gods and he certainly didn't care about the fame that came along with it, but he also knew how important it was to the people that they have someone to look to when hardships fall on them thanks to the gods and other monsters that arise. If he couldn't convince the people here in Corinth that Iolaus was truly innocent and not deserving of the wrath they all feel he deserves, then he would lose their faith in him and the rest of Greece, as well as the world, would lose faith in him too. In the end, Hope would grow even stronger.

"You need to focus on finding and saving Iolaus more than anything right now, Hercules," Iphicles spoke softly as he walked into the room and then took a seat beside his brother on the steps. "I know what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?" Hercules asked skeptically.

Iphicles answered, "You mean other than about Iolaus? You're worried that the people will never believe in you again. You're afraid that when you fight against them to save him, someone they see as a monster and a traitor, that they will once again turn to the gods like Ares to solve all of their problems, which will in turn cause this Great Evil to grow even stronger. I know you well, little brother."

Hercules nodded and replied, "You're right."

"Just concentrate on saving Iolaus," the king continued. "In time, though it may not be right away, the people here in Corinth will see that you are right to fight to save our friend and that you're still their hero. Those that don't, they won't have enough influence to spread their hate around. Believe me, I know what it's like to have people lose faith in me. Back when I turned against the men you and Iolaus fought with in the wars and was taken captive by them, many of my people turned against me because I made bad choices, but you two helped me see the truth of what I had done and eventually my people believed in me again. I can never repay you for that, but I can try by fighting with you to help restore their faith in Iolaus, to save him."

"Thank you," Hercules responded. "I'm glad you're here, as well as the others. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Iphicles smiled and then asked, "Speaking of the others, how did you and Iolaus ever become friends with Autolycus?"

Hercules chuckled as he answered, "As I said before, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, at least not in the usual sense. We met under strange circumstances. Why, what's he done?"

"I have been informed that the jade stone given to me a few days ago by a confidant of the ruler of Crete for helping him while on my travels has gone missing," Iphicles replied. "I can only assume that the King of Thieves is responsible for its disappearance."

"That would explain why he happened to be here, though I'm not sure how he learned about the stone in the first place, but I promise you, if Autolycus did take it, I'll be sure to get it back for you once this is all over," Hercules responded.

Iphicles shook his hand as he said, "Don't even worry about it. If he does have it, he can keep it, as a reward for helping us. It isn't necessary for me to keep it."

It was then that both Aphrodite and Ares shimmered in again, just as Jason, Autolycus, Archivus, and Domesticles walked into the throne room, then the goddess spoke up saying, "Zeus wanted me to tell you that if you wish to stop Hope, then you have to overpower her with pure goodness. It won't defeat her for good, but it will help you today."

"Pure goodness?" Hercules asked in confusion.

"That makes sense seeing as she's pure evil," Jason stated. "But Hercules has already fought against her once and won. What more does he have to do?"

Ares spoke up as he answered, "Actually, he fought against Callisto, who is pretty much the closest thing to evil as you can get without coming up against Hope herself. It explains why Hope chose Callisto to be her emissary."

After taking a few moments to think, Hercules finally replied, "I just have to turn the people against her by convincing them that Iolaus isn't Dahak, nor that he deserves to pay for Dahak's evil. I knew I would have to do this, but how can I do it in such a short amount of time? It will take time for them to understand the truth."

"She's put a spell on them in order to intensify their hate, at least on most of them," Aphrodite responded. "There are some of them that are torturing Curly of their own free will, but for those that don't blame him for Dahak's actions or those that refused to go up against you, she cast a spell over them. If you can break it, Hope will weaken and most likely just disappear for another few thousand years."

"Or until the next time she decides to try to take down Hercules," Autolycus said.

Hercules ignored the thief as he continued looking at the gods as he asked, "When we find out from our friend where they're hiding, can the two of you fight against the barriers Hope has put in place to keep us from interfering?"

Ares scowled as he answered, "Just so long as we're clear, I'm not going to get into the habit of helping you, but seeing as she is the one responsible for Strife's death, I think I hate her just a little more than I hate you, little brother. We'll break down the barriers. Just promise me that you'll wound that witch the best you can."

"I'll do my best," Hercules replied when a young boy suddenly ran into the main hall shouting out for the son of Zeus.

"Hercules! Hercules!" he cried. "I've got a message for you!"

Hercules knelt down in front of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down as he quickly responded, "It's okay, I'm here. What's your message?"

The boy breathed in and out, then answered, "Phoebe told me to come here to the palace to tell you that she found the man she was searching for. She said he was leading a large crowd of angry people into the forest where they were going to finish off your friend once and for all. She said to tell you that you must hurry; that they have plans to burn him at a stake."

"My god," Domesticles replied in shock. "It's barbaric."

"They're not only punishing him physically, but they want to hurt him mentally as well," Hercules responded. "They mean to humiliate him publicly in front of anyone he's ever cared about and fought to protect. We have to go."

Just before she shimmered out after Ares, Aphrodite quickly spoke up again and said, "We'll be there, Hercules. So will Hephaestus. He's just finishing up a project that might be able to help us fight the crowd."

As she left, the son of Zeus said, "I hope so. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."


	13. Chapter 13

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Thirteen

While a few of the people from town worked to finish building the pyre on which they planned the execution, the two men that worked initially with Ariclytus to kidnap their prisoner dragged Iolaus over after cutting him down from his bindings and tossed him down roughly to the ground in between the crowd. Iolaus was conscious, but barely and he still refused to put up a struggle as several of them began to kick and punch him while they waited for Ariclytus to give the final word before he was to be bound to the stake and burned to death.

While this was going on, his eyes suddenly caught the sight of Phoebe, who looked down upon him with fear on her face and tears in her eyes, as she stood amongst the crowd and he knew that a fight was going to break out as soon as his friends arrived to try to save him, whether he deserved to be saved or not. He also knew that most of these people were under Hope's spell. He could only hope that Hercules knew this too so that he'd be able to figure out how to break it in order to avoid as few of them getting hurt as possible. His friends would never hurt someone unless there was no choice, but these people are not to blame for their actions. They don't deserve to be struck down anymore on account of him.

Ariclytus suddenly shouted out for the people to stop and once they quieted down and Iolaus lay still, several of them dragged him up from the ground and shoved him toward the stake and once against the post, he was quickly bound tightly with strong cords and surrounded by men and women carrying torches, all waiting for Ariclytus to give the final word for them to light the pyre on fire.

However, before the leader could speak up, the ground suddenly began to shake as Aphrodite, Ares, and Discord began to use their powers to weaken and break down the invisible barrier Hope had put in place, while Hercules, Autolycus, Iphicles, Jason, and the other Argonauts ran up and began to fight against those that were outside the safety of the barrier.

It was then that Hope suddenly appeared before Hercules just as he finished knocking down one of his attackers, then spoke up softly as she said coldly, "I underestimated you again, Hercules, but just because you managed to find your friend, doesn't mean that you'll be able to break through my barrier or fight off these people in time to save him. I can stop all of this, just as I said. All you have to do is take his place."

Hercules continued to fight against those that came upon him as he replied, "You will always underestimate me and the strength in mine and Iolaus' friendship. I will save him without agreeing to your deal. My answer is no."

"You've made a big mistake," Hope answered angrily.

"I don't think so," the son of Zeus responded when the Great Evil suddenly blew Hercules back hard against the wall using her powers and then disappeared again.

Once the attack had begun, Ariclytus quickly turned to Iolaus and moved to light the brush surrounding the post until an arrow suddenly knocked the torch from his hand as it sliced through his palm and the leader turned to see a young woman aiming her bow directly at him, ready to release another arrow should he move to harm her friend again.

Everyone became stunned by the sudden attack, but it wasn't long before they once again tried to set the fire again and moved to attack Phoebe, who held them off long enough for the barrier to finally break, allowing Hercules and the rest of their friends to continue to fight against those that fought under Hope's spell, while the gods joined in as well.

Hercules fought his way through the crowd to get to Iolaus, whom the son of Zeus could see was struggling to remain conscious, but the number of people surrounding them was much too vast for the few heroes fighting to free their friend and it was taking too long for them to break their way through. It wasn't long before Ariclytus suddenly knocked Phoebe, who stood in his way of lighting the pyre, down to the ground, grabbed a torch from one of his companions hands, and then swiftly threw it into the brush surrounding the stake, but as soon as he had, he was suddenly struck by a force coming from Aphrodite, causing him to fly back through the air as the pyre caught fire.

As soon as they saw it catch, Phoebe cried out, "Iolaus!"

The fire grew higher and spread quickly, as Hercules began to run toward the stake to get to his friend, not caring who he hurt as he fought his way through the people, then he suddenly shouted out, "Autolycus, your grappling hook! Throw it, now!"

The King of Thieves did as Hercules ordered and as the son of Zeus caught the hook, he quickly roped the hook's end around the top of the post and swung himself in between Iolaus and the fire and onto the platform below his friend's feet, then worked to break the bindings holding Iolaus up as they both fought to breathe against the smoke now being inhaled into their lungs.

The bindings were not giving way fast enough and within minutes, the fire suddenly engulfed them both as they could hear their friends crying out for them in fear. Hercules expected to feel pain as he swiftly shielded Iolaus with his body to try to take upon himself as much of the pain as he could, but instead, they just felt the heat and then nothing. The fire wasn't burning them as they remained within it.

A few minutes later, Hercules stepped out from within the flames and jumped down from the pyre while carrying Iolaus, who was now mercifully unconscious in his arms. When he did, he found Hephaestus standing a few feet away and the son of Zeus knew that the god had used his powers to keep them both from being burned, despite whatever rules the gods had in place to keep them interfering with certain events. Once they saw their friends come out from within the fire unharmed, the rest of the friends all blew out a sigh of relief.

Once free from the flames, Hercules sadly looked down at his tortured friend as he spoke softly, "Hold on, Iolaus. I promise, I'm not going to let you die again; not like this. I need you to stay with me."

"Now that was totally the coolest thing I've ever seen," Autolycus said with surprise while he quickly took back his grappling hook, as the rest of them ran over and circled around them to protect them when the people, including both Ariclytus and Gwen, surrounded them to continue the fight. "You don't suppose your family can be of any more help to us, do you, big guy?"

"That's the problem with you puny mortals; always wanting more," Discord replied as she, Ares, and Aphrodite suddenly shimmered in to stand and fight alongside them, as a small army of Hephaestus' soldiers joined them as well to help balance the fight more in their favor.

"Thank you for helping me to save Iolaus, Hephaestus," Hercules stated sincerely when he looked over at his half brother as the heroes looked out among the large multitude around them that had become even more heated when Hope suddenly fueled their anger by increasing the power of her spell. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

The god of fire answered back, "You can start by defeating this witch. If you can do that, I'd say we're even."

Hercules looked back toward Hope as she stood above them on top of a hill nearby and then responded, "Believe me, that's the plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Ares asked as he swiftly fired volts of electricity from his hands toward a few of their attackers as they began to charge.

"Do you think that you gods can put up a barrier just like she did only around us while I try to snap them out of the spell?" Hercules asked in reply.

Each god and goddess began to put off power as a barrier began to form around them as Hercules suggested, while Aphrodite answered, "Way ahead of you, bro."

Once it was up, Hercules began to plea to the multitude, hoping to be able to break through to the good that was buried within them as the spell remained in place, while several of the people began to pound against the barrier in hope to break through it as the heroes had, thanks to the help from the gods. From a distance, Hope joined in the struggle to bring down the gods' power. The daughter of all evil wasn't ready to lose again. If she couldn't destroy Hercules in death, then she would settle for Iolaus' death instead, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

Abandon All Hope

Chapter Fourteen

As the crowd continued to pound against the gods' barrier surrounding the heroes, Hercules finally spoke up vehemently saying, "I know that some of you believe that Dahak is still possessing Iolaus because of the lies you have been fed by Ariclytus and this witch you believe is fighting on your side. Most of you know Iolaus is himself and that you just don't care because you need someone to blame for all your suffering Dahak caused you. You can't blame a man you all once considered a friend. If you do, then you're no better than Dahak or the gods that feed on your pain and suffering for their own selfish ends. Please think about what you're doing."

Ariclytus glared at the half god and shouted, "Hercules is lying! You can't listen to him. All he wants to do is save his murderous friend!"

"I suggest you hurry it up, little brother," Ares called out angrily. "We won't be able to keep this up for much longer. There's a reason why we've never gone up against this evil witch before."

"He's right," Hercules responded as Hope's spell on the people began to weaken causing them to slowly begin to stop beating against the obstruction between them and the heroes. "I do want to save him. He's my best friend and has been my whole life. I know him better than anyone, which is why I know he is himself and a man, who would never harm any of you. I know him as well as I know each of my friends here and your king. We are all trying to save you from the real evil standing among you, the daughter of all evil."

As he moved to stand beside Hercules, Iphicles firmly continued, "My brother is right. Many of you are people of compassion and decency. You are all also obedient and loyal to your king. As your king, I am asking you to please, listen to Hercules, as I know that you've all considered him a hero at least once in your lives and most of you have always believed him to be. For those of you, who won't listen to my plea, I will make it an order if I have to."

"Don't stop!" Gwen replied as more of the crowd finally stopped what they were doing and began to shake off the spell's effects.

"Hercules and Iolaus are our friends!" Phoebe cried.

Archivus quickly added, "You all know this. Come on!"

Jason stepped forward and said, "Fight her!"

"Hercules is right!" one of the people from the crowd spoke finally as she stepped back after realizing what she had been doing. "They're all right!"

"We can't do this," another man answered back in agreement with the woman. "If Hercules says that the demon that possessed Iolaus is gone, then he's gone and we've been tricked into harming our friend by this witch that Ariclytus has asked us to have faith in."

Hercules responded, "You have been manipulated and put under the Great Evil's curse. She is your enemy, not us. Now that you can see the truth, stop your fighting and stand down. Let me and our friends take care of Iolaus, please."

Hope finally lost her strength to keep up her fight against the gods standing with Hercules and his friends, lowered her arms, then the gods lowered the barrier as she stared coldly at Hercules, and replied, "I may have failed to kill you again, Hercules, but your friend still paid for your nobility. Iolaus is near death. Even if he lives, he will ever be the man you knew again."

"You underestimate the strength in him, just as you underestimated me," the son of Zeus answered with more confidence in his voice than with what he felt as he sadly looked down at the man in his arms. "He didn't let the demon, Dahak beat him and he won't let the daughter of all evil beat him either. Together we're undefeated."

"And this time, he has us to fight for him as well," Aphrodite responded as she moved to stand in front of Hercules and the others, followed by Hephaestus. "You're finished here, Hope. I suggest you hit the road and disappear for another few thousand years."

Hephaestus replied, "As long as Hercules is alive, you don't stand a chance in spreading your evil around and you know that you can't kill him."

It was then that a few in the crowd, followed by the rest of the people, with the exception of a few like Ariclytus and Gwen, started to chant loudly over and over, "Get out of Corinth! Get out of Corinth! Get out of Corinth!"

"You've lost, Hope," Hercules shouted out over the chanting. "Now do as they say and leave. You can't stay where you're not welcome."

With that, Hope faded and disappeared from Corinth for good. The people all began to cheer wildly, as did Jason, Iphicles, Autolycus, the Argonauts, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and even Discord. Hercules just stood there and stared out among the crowd, then looked down again at Iolaus.

It was then that Ares moved to stand beside Hercules and spoke up saying, "You know, I didn't think you'd be successful this time, Hercules. I hate to admit that I'm glad you won. That doesn't happen very often and it will never happen again."

"I don't care if that is your way of thanking me for helping you against Hope, or if that was a threat," the son of Zeus answered coldly without turning to look at him. "All I care about is getting Iolaus back to take care of him. See you again soon."

"I've already sent for a physician back when Iolaus was first taken," Iphicles said as he and the rest of the heroes followed behind Hercules as he carried Iolaus toward the palace. "He should be here by tonight."

Then, from out of nowhere, Ariclytus suddenly charged toward the half god with a knife in his hand in attempt to finish Iolaus off, when Domesticles and Archivus both got in his path and shoved the leader of the mob back with one of their staffs, causing him to fly backward and land in the still burning fire that once was the pyre where he had initially tried to kill their friend. Gwen screamed just as loudly as he did as he burned to death and everyone just stood back in shock.

Domesticles finally stated, "We didn't mean for that to happen. We were only protecting our friends."

Iphicles nodded and then called out to the people of Corinth, "What just happened is tragic, but it was an accident. If there is anyone else, who feels the same way as Ariclytus and Gwen here, who try to harm my friend again, I will have you arrested and imprisoned for the rest of your life. Is that understood?"

Everyone just turned away and began to disperse as Hercules and the others started back again toward the palace. As Iphicles had said, Hemnor, a well known physician throughout Greece, had arrived that night and finished administering on Iolaus after Hercules and the rest of the heroes worked to make him as comfortable as they could.

It wasn't until nearly morning that Hemnor finally walked out of Iolaus' room and said softly, "He isn't well. He has been beaten and whipped so badly… I've done the best I can do for him. I'm afraid now all we can do is wait."

"Thank you for helping him," Hercules sadly responded. "I'll be staying with him. The rest of you go and get some rest."

"No way," Phoebe replied. "We're staying right here until we know that Iolaus is going to be all right."

"But there's nothing more you can do," Hercules said. "You've already done more than enough."

Jason looked around at their friends in the hallway outside of the room and then answered, "We can give Iolaus as much of our strength as we can to help him get better, and he will. He's too stubborn to die again."

And just as Jason and the rest of their friends had assured the son of Zeus, Iolaus finally did manage to recover for the most part, at least physically, within six days after remaining in bed to heal. However, emotionally, he wasn't doing well. He refused to speak or even look at his friends as he felt ashamed. He wanted to believe their assurances that he wasn't to blame for anything he had done while possessed by Dahak or for any harmed caused by Hope, but after hearing all the cruel things said by the people he had always fought to protect, he could no longer accept that he was the hero he knew Hercules and the others believed him to be.

It wasn't until two nights later, as Hercules sat at the end of his bed and just talked about random things that Iolaus finally spoke for the first time as he asked quietly, "Why are you still here, Hercules?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the half god responded. "You're still my best friend. Despite what you think I should feel, I don't hate you or think any less of you. You could have fought against the people to try to escape, but you didn't."

"I didn't because they were right," Iolaus replied.

Hercules shook his head and answered, "No, they were wrong. No one has the right to harm another person out of revenge. Dahak, Hope, and Ariclytus are the only ones to blame for everything you've been through and if I have to follow you around for the rest of our lives in order to remind you that, I will."

Iolaus suddenly laughed as he finally looked up at his best friend and then responded, "You probably would. I'm still not so sure you're right, but I promise to try to believe you. Thank you, Hercules, you know, for saving me again."

"You're stronger than you think," Hercules replied. "It's good to have you back, Iolaus."

"It's good to be back," Iolaus answered.

The End


	15. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I am honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
